From London With Love
by psychedelik
Summary: London Avery, jeune irlandaise fraîchement débarquée de son état, se pointe à la réserve. Problème se pose : elle rejette de toutes ses forces cette partie d'elle qui est censée faire d'elle le second membre féminin de la meute.Mais elle ne peut aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle est. Que ce soit la meute, les ordres de l'alpha, le lycée... ou les vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Le moment du départ était arrivé. Elle devait quitter sa maison, son pays, son univers, sans qu'elle y soit consentante.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué, un jour, qu'elle était descendante d'une grande lignée de mutants. Mutants en loup. Et que son père en avait fait partie, de ces mutants. Autant vous dire que sa réaction fut juste d'exploser de rire et de prendre sa mère pour une folle. Mais elle ne pouvait rien contre l'autorité de sa mère, et elle n'eut autre choix que de partir pour rejoindre le reste des « modificateurs ». Elle avait beau crier son désespoir , personne ne voulut rien entendre.

Dix-neuf ans plus tôt, son père, James Avery, avait quitté l'Amérique pour finir ses études dans un pays étranger, en Irlande. Là-bas il avait rencontré une jeune irlandaise, Hannah Sevenfield. Trois ans après, naquit leur fille. London Avery. Malheureusement, James apprit qu'il portait un cancer, et finit par y succomber, laissant seules sa femme et sa fille, alors âgée de six ans. Quelques mois après, Marvin Avery, le père de James, contacta alors Hannah, lui dévoilant ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur ses origines :

- Qu'il était le descendant d'une très longue lignée de loup-garou,

- Que sa génération ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre,

- Qu'ils avaient tous finalement décidés de se laisser vieillir,

- et que sa fille ferait partie de la génération suivante.

Elle n'avait qu'à attendre sa transformation, l'envoyée auprès des siens, et tout le reste se déclencherait automatiquement. C'en fut trop pour Hannah. Elle ne supportait plus sa fille, et la seule idée de vivre avec une « Loup-garou » la gênait. Elle n'attendit que quelques années, et après une de ses éternelles disputes avec sa fille, elle décida qu'il était temps de l'envoyer en Amérique, auprès des autres. Après tout, se dit-elle, sa transformation aura lieu là-bas, et elle, elle pourrait enfin être tranquille. Elle avait contacté June Avery, la sœur de James, une vieille fille n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, et celle-ci accepta volontiers d'héberger sa nièce, connaissant les raisons exactes.

Et maintenant, London se trouvait dans un avion en direction de Seattle.

Depuis la mort de son père, elle était devenue dure, rebelle, distante avec sa mère. Son père étant pourtant bien brun et sa mère blonde, elle avait étrangement hérité d'une folle chevelure rousse, qu'elle avait finit par décolorer au blond platine, ne supportant pas cette couleur, si mal vue aux yeux des autres. Elle avait la peau plutôt pâle, et ses prunelles d'un vert pâle incroyable, étaient continuellement cerclées d'un noir qui les rendaient presque agressives. Ses hautes pommettes étaient ornés de taches de rousseur. Elle avait principalement hérité du côté irlandais de sa mère. En la regardant, on ne pouvait pas se dire qu'elle faisait partie des quileutes, rien a voir avec la peau cuivré, les yeux noir intense, et la chevelure sombre caractéristiques des membres de la réserve. Elle avait de longs cheveux, bouclés, volumineux, avec une frange droite, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps permanentés pour qu'ils soient aussi raides que des baguettes.

Elle ne comptait certainement pas se montrer consentante à toute leurs idioties de loup-garous, au contraire, elle voulait enfernr ce souvenir au fond d'elle-même, et tout oublier. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. S'il fallait qu'elle se construise une vie là-bas, elle le ferait. Mais certainement pas avec cette bande de guignols. Elle refusait d'être un loup-garou, elle n'y croyait même pas…

xXx

- Alors, dis-moi, qu'elle âge tu as ? Demanda June, sa tante, tandis qu'elles roulaient en direction de la réserve de La Push.

- 16. Répondit celle-ci, d'une voix sèche.

- Dis-moi, désolé de te dire ça, mais tu ne ressemble pas du tout à James, ni aux autres Quileutes d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, tu es quasiment tout le contraire, aussi pâle, blonde… Je me demande ce que va dire Billy en te voyant…

- Ca ne sert à rien, il ne me verra pas. Répliqua London.

June resta quelques instant bouche bée. Elle avait déjà vu London en Irlande, avant la mort de James. Elle avait tout juste six ans, mais elle était tellement mignonne avec ses grands yeux verts. Elle semblait même très proche de James, elle avait du être marquée par sa mort. Ou alors elle avait été influencé par le caractère de sa mère. June avait toujours trouvée Hannah froide et hautaine. A chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur elle, elle se sentait devenir pire qu'une simple merde. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment James aurait pu supporter de vivre avec une telle femme, elle était tellement différente de son caractère. Et elle avait trouvé que la petite London ressemblait beaucoup à son père, le même caractère et cette joie de vivre, sa bouille toujours souriante. Quand elle la vit, à l'aéroport, ce fut un choc. Vraiment, elle se serait attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Maquillage noir autour des yeux, faisant ressortir leur couleur d'une telle violence, qu'elle en eut carrément le souffle coupé en la regardant. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, long et raides, son port de tête, son maintient. Tout en la regardant, on sentait que cette jeune femme faisait partie d'une lignée noble, ce qui devait être vrai de par la descendance de sa mère. Le pire, ce fut ses vêtements… Short noir agrémenté de chaînes, et de bretelles pendantes et déchirées, avec des collants troués et effilés, des rangers de l'armée, un perfecto en cuir sombre, sans oublier ses bagues acier qui paraissaient si agressives… Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère avec son allure fier et son port noble, mais tellement à son père également ! Tout à fait le style de James quand il avait son âge, cuir noir, rangers, elle portait même son pendentif, une chaîne avec une petite Harley Davidson au bout, en argent.

Elle décida de tenter quelque chose, afin de lutter contre le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la voiture.

- Donna… Tu te souviens ? Donna. C'est comme ça que ton papa t'appelait !

- …

- Tu n'aimais pas ? Je trouve ça mignon moi !

- Non. Je m'appelle London, point barre.

June n'osait même pas répliquer, son ton était sans appel, décidemment, ses dix années de cohabitation avec sa mère l'avait complètement clonée. A force de vivre avec un tel caractère, sans son père pour calmer le jeu, elle n'avait eut autre choix que de s'en imprégner et de devenir comme elle.

0o0o0o0o

- Ca y est ? Tu t'es installée ? Lui demanda June, voyant London redescendre de l'étage, là ou se trouvait sa chambre.

- Hum…

- Nous aurons peut être la visite de Billy et Jacob Black se soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Il va falloir que tu entres au lycée, et Jacob pourra te conseiller, comme les autres membres de la meute d'ailleurs, ils pourront t'aider à t'habituer, Embry, Quil, Jared et Paul. Ils sont tous très gentil. Ils ne viendront certainement pas ce soir, mais tu les rencontreras aussi. Ainsi que Sam, et sans oublier Leah, même si elle est plus âgée que toi et Seth aussi…

- Je suis au courant June.

London c'était planté devant sa tante, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard ancré dans le sien, ce qui eut le don de faire frissonner June.

- Au… Au courant de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle craignant la réponse.

- Ma mère t'as certainement dis pourquoi je venais ici ? Ca n'est certainement pas un choix de ma part, j'étais très bien là ou j'étais, c'est-à-dire en Irlande. Tout quitter pour cette stupide réserve indienne, dont je ne fais même pas partie et…

- Si, tu en fais partie !

- Mais bon sang June, regarde-moi ! Est-ce que je ressemble à une indienne !? Non ! Comme tu me le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai toutes les caractéristiques physiques contraire ! Et quand à faire partie de cette stupide meute de loup, sache que c'est hors de question !

Un silence se fit, June était bouche bée.

- Alors tu es au courant… Ce n'est pas vrai, elle te l'as dis ! Elle devait attendre ta première transformation avant de tout te révéler !

- Elle ne l'as pas fait, apparemment.

- Tu es porteuse du gène, London, ta métamorphose ne tardera pas. Billy Black voulait te voir pour ça, voir si quelques signes commençait à se montrer et…

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LOUP GAROU BON SANG ! Arrêtez toutes ses conneries ! Je suis une irlandaise pure souche, je n'ai rien demandé moi, et sache que cette chose qui fait apparemment partie de moi, jamais elle ne sortira, tu entends, ça n'existe pas, je suis une humaine, et je compte tout faire pour partir de ce pays de malade, et rentrer en Irlande.

Sur ce, elle prit sa veste et sortie de la petite maison et se mit à courir droit vers les bois, se trouvant à côté.

Ils allaient tous la rendre cinglée avec cette histoire. Comment sa mère avait elle pu l'envoyer ici ? Elle n'avait vraiment aucune caractéristique indienne. Elle allait faire tache, avec sa peau si blanche ! Tous les quileutes étaient comme sa tante, une peau aussi cuivrée, les cheveux bien noirs, de même que leurs yeux. Rien qu'en sortant se balader dans la réserve, elle imaginait déjà les regards qu'on lui lancerait, elle était d'un autre monde, celui des salons littéraires, du caviar, des cigares, des domestiques, des clubs de poker, et l'uniforme de son lycée de Dublin et la prestigieuse bibliothèque du Trinity College, crée sous Elizabeth 1 er , au 16 ème siècle. Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire ici, RIEN !

Elle arrêta sa course, et s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre, quelques instants, afin de reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que June lui rappelle le surnom que lui donnait son père ? Elle s'en rappelait que vaguement, du moins quand c'était son père qui l'appelait de cette manière. Donna… Sa nounou avait continuait au début, après la mort de son père, puis, sous un ordre de sa mère, elle reprit son vrai prénom, London.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière, et sursauta d'un coup. Elle se redressa rapidement, refusant qu'on la voie dans une position de faiblesse. Un homme apparut derrière elle, typiquement indien, comme elle s'y attendait. Mais il était torse et pieds nus. C'était peu courant de s'habiller de cette manière, de par le froid qu'il y avait, pendant un mois de janvier. Il lui lança un regard méfiant :

Qui était cette fille ? Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu par ici. C'était étrange, elle était sur le territoire des quileutes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lança t-il le premier.

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Je pense qu'entre nous deux, c'est plutôt à vous de me répondre, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

- J'ai l'audace de dire que oui, vous vous trompez, car depuis presque une heure, j'habite officiellement ici. D'ailleurs ma maison est juste là-bas, dit-elle, montrant un point assez lointain, désignant la maison des Avery, où June seule vivait désormais. Alors ? Votre nom ?

- Sam Uley, et vous ?

- Bien. Ravie d'avoir votre connaissance, salut.

London se retourna, et la tête fièrement relevée, elle partie en direction de la maison de June.

0o0o0o0o

- Oh mon dieu, Billy, il était tant que tu arrive ! S'écria June, voyant son vieil ami entrer. -

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il bon sang, tu étais paniquée au téléphone.

- C'est la petite, ah ! Si tu savais !

- Quoi ? Elle est ici ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, elle arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps, mais elle vient de s'enfuir, si jamais elle croise un membre de la meute sa risque de mal finir !

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Ils la reconnaitront certainement !

- Non justement, elle n'est pas encore métamorphosée !

- Comment ça, tu m'a dis qu'elle viendrait en Amérique qu'une fois sa première métamorphose effectuée ! Dit il.

- Finalement Hannah à changé d'avis, elle ne se sentait pas prêtre à gérer ça, et elle nous l'a envoyée plus tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, pardonne moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il la reconnaitront de toute manière, ils sont au courant que la fille de James Avery ne tardera pas à venir.

- C'est bien plus grave de ça Billy ! Le coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est au courant de tout… Sa mère lui a tout dis avant qu'elle ne parte. Mais elle rejette tout. Elle refuse de faire partie de la meute, d'être une quileute.

- Attends sa première métamorphose, avec un peu de chance, son avis changera, et de toute manière, elle ne peut aller contre les ordres de Sam et Jacob. Lui dit il.

- Ça marche toujours entre eux ? Il n'y a pas de différend ? Je veux dire, deux Alpha dans une meute, ça doit être dur à suivre pour les autres.

- Et bien, je dois bien avouer que ça me faisait peur eu début, quand ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils voulaient reconstituer une seule et même meute, mais avec deux Alpha, et par conséquent, deux Bêta. Mais je vois que ça marche très bien, ils ne prennent jamais une décision sans s'être mis d'accord l'un et l'autre.

- Et par rapport avec ce nouveau pacte avec les vampires ?

- Je n'approuve en rien à cette décision, mais Jacob s'étant imprégnée de l'enfant, on ne peut rien y faire. Il y a quand même quelques différents entre eux, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient devenus « ami » entre eux, mais ils se respectent. Même si les territoires sont redevenus neutre, pour eux, les limites sont encore là.

- Je me demande qu'elle sera la réaction de London par rapport à ça aussi…


	2. Chapter 2

- Attends ! Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom est personne !

Sam Uley poursuivait London. Son odeur avait quelque chose d'intriguant. Il ne pouvait pas dire en quoi, et cela l'agaçait. Elle avait une part quileute, ce qui l'avait énormément surpris, mais aussi quelque chose qui brouillait ses sens pourtant aiguisés.

- Tu habites chez June Avery, c'est ça ? Continua t-il.

London ne ralentit pas sa marche, trouvant inutile de répondre à cet homme.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu fais partie de sa famille ? Son entourage ? Amie ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée, et comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, planta son regard vert intense dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Sam ne cilla pas devant cette couleur qui contrastait férocement avec la pâleur de son teint et son maquillage sombre. Il se posait des questions. La fille de James Avery, et donc la nièce de June était censée venir très prochainement, se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de cette petite blonde ? Elle n'avait rien d'une quileute, et aucune ressemblance avec James, il en avait vu de nombreuses photos qu'avait laissé son père, un de ses rares amis.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. grogna-t-il.

- C'est un lieu public, non ? elle aussi se mettait sur la défensive.

- Tu es entre la maison des Black et des Avery, tu ne fais certainement pas partie des quileutes, et je ne pense pas que tu sois une amie de qui que se soit par ici. Tu es en tort. Tout le monde connait tout le monde ici, si tu viens vivre avec June, alors ton devoir est de te présenter. Les Quileutes sont un peuple uni, et on n'acceptera pas une intruse, surtout avec un tel comportement...

- Je sais tout ça ! le coupa-t-elle, presque en crachant ses mots. Et je me fiche de vivre en communauté, je rentrerais bientôt chez moi, aucun besoin de me présenter.

Sur cette dernière phrase, London repartit, décidée, vers la maison de June. Sam de son côté avait du mal à croire que cette fille était la descendante d'Avery, mais c'était la seule explication possible. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et partit vers la maison de Billy. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, et espérait que Jacob soit là.

0o0o0o0o

- London, je te présente Billy Black.

Elle venait tout juste de rentrer. London regarda de haut en bas cet homme dans sa chaise roulante, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers sans un mot.

- London !

Le ton de June avait changé, il était autoritaire et sans appel. London s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna, le regard noir.

- Je ne ferais pas partie de ce clan de malade ! Tu peux comprendre, j'appelle maman et je repars en Irlande dès demain.

- Écoute-moi bien, jeune fille, ce gène est en toi depuis ta naissance, on savait que tu allais faire partie de la prochaine génération depuis des décennies. Tu as le foutu caractère de ta mère, tu n'es qu'une pauvre enfant gâtée, mais tu n'auras pas toujours ce que tu veux dans la vie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais renvoyé en Irlande rien qu'au moment ou je t'ai vue à l'aéroport. Mais c'est toi la dernière du clan, et on ne peut prendre aucun risque, et l'on ne peut pas te laisser partir avec ce que tu as en toi. Alors acceptes le bon sang ! On ne peut rien faire à part t'aider !

London claqua la porte derrière elle, sans laisser échapper un mot. Elle ne voulait pas écouter ce stupide discours qui ne la ferait en aucun cas changer d'avis. Mais elle devait reconnaître que sa tante avait raison, si cette bête sommeillait vraiment en elle, elle était obligée d'apprendre à vivre avec, il faudrait bien qu'elle arrête de faire sa forte tête. Mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver son pays, et oublier toute cette histoire…

Elle passa le reste de sa soirée enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de rejoindre sa tante pour manger. Billy Black, lui, rejoint sa maison afin d'informer le reste de la meute de l'arrivée de la jeune femme, pas encore métamorphosée…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bonjour. Dit elle en rentrant dans la salle. Tous les regards se fixèrent sui sa petite personne. Pantalon en cuir noir, t-shirt au motif du drapeau américain représentant le groupe Hole, petite chaine discrète accrochée à sa ceinture, ses long cheveux blond platine détaché, et toujours son même maquillage noir autour des yeux.

- Ah, vous êtes mademoiselle Avery, n'est-ce pas ? On m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, entrez. Vous avez visité le lycée ? Non j'imagine que vous venez juste d'arriver, je vais désigner quelqu'un pour vous faire la visite pendant la pause ; comme ça vous…

- Non merci, je me débrouillerais toute seule. Le coupa t-elle.

Le professeur observa la jeune femme s'installer au fond de la salle, sur une table seule, contre la fenêtre. Il se reprit rapidement, et le cours commença.

Sa tante l'avait conduit au lycée, London n'avait pas de voiture. June avait tenté d'entamer une conversation, mais London n'avait pas desserré les dents.

Elle se concentra sur son cours de littérature. C'était d'ailleurs le seul que London pouvait suivre sans mal. Pour avoir son bac, elle comptait tout miser sur cette matière. Pour ce qui concerne l'histoire, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir. Elle connaissait l'histoire de l'Irlande sur le bout des doigts, et jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à l'Amérique, mise à part cette histoire d'immigrés irlandais qui partaient sur cette nouvelle terre, espérant commencer une nouvelle vie, ce que l'on appelait l'« American Dream ». Mis à part ça… Elle ne savait strictement rien. A moins que le programme ne porte de ce cas là sur la seconde guerre mondiale, ainsi que la guerre froide, et le totalitarisme… Elle espérait que ce soit le cas !

En attendant, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur l'humanisme, avec Gargantua de François Rabelais.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tous ses livres tombèrent tandis que quelqu'un la percutait dans le dos. Bon sang, manquait plus que ça, elle sortait tout juste de la bibliothèque où l'on venait de lui prêter les livres nécessaires pour ses cours, en attendant qu'elle achète les siens. Ce qu'elle ne comptait pas faire de toute manière.

Le garçon qui venait de la bousculer lui lança un regard en biais avant de lui tourner le dos, riant aux éclats, suivit par sa bande d'amis. Elle sentait certains regards sur elle, tandis qu'elle ramassait ses livres.

London partit à la recherche de son casier. Tout de suite après il fallait qu'elle se dirige vers le gymnase, pour son cours de sport. On venait tout juste de lui donner la tenue règlementaire pour cette matière. Vous savez, cette horreur informe et grisâtre que la plupart des personnes ont en horreur ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle arriva en retard. Peut être aurait elle mieux fait d'écouter son prof de littérature, et accepter qu'un élève lui fasse visiter… Non. Plutôt mourir que de se faire un ami dans ce coin paumé du monde.

Elle se changea en vitesse avant de rejoindre les autres élèves, qui, après avoir été répartis en plusieurs équipes, entamaient des matchs de basket sur diverses parties du terrain. Son professeur l'intégra aussitôt à une équipe, et elle débuta un match. Enfin, elle regardait le match, aucun membre de son « équipe » ne trouvait utile de lui faire une passe. Elle savait que le basket était l'une des matières sportives ou elle s'en sortait le mieux. Elle décida de tout miser sur la défense, mais rien n'y fit, elle était totalement ignorée ...

Décidemment, son séjour serait pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle finit par s'éloigner et s'assoir dans les gradins, sans même que quelqu'un s'en rende compte. Elle avait horreur qu'on l'ignore et qu'on la snobe par-dessus le marché, pour qui se prenaient ils, tous ces gens ?

Elle sentit un courant d'air passer le long de sa joue avant d'entendre une balle rebondir derrière elle.

- Oh, toi, passe-moi l'ballon !

London tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Tes articulations marchent, alors t'y vas.

- Mais elle est juste derrière toi !

London se leva, et commença à se diriger vers les vestiaires, quand le jeune homme retint son bras.

- Eh, la nouvelle, attends ! Moi c'est Seth, et toi tu es ...?

- Sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

- J'ai compris, tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

- De quoi tu parle, lâche moi.

- Tout à l'heure, je t'ai bousculée, tu m'en veux ?

London le reconnut soudainement. Le mépris voila son regard. Ne l'avait-il pas assez humiliée comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute ?

- Tu compte t'excuser j'espère. Lui lança t-elle.

- Bien sûre que non, t'étais sur mon chemin !

"Je rêve ou il sourit depuis tout-à l'heure ? Il se fiche de moi, là?" Elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Ah oui, c'est une raison valable, c'est sûr !

London repartit vers les vestiaires ne préférant pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un dès le premier jour, mais son fameux interlocuteur le suivit de nouveau.

- T'es susceptible toi, alors, comment tu t'appelle ?

- Ca ne te regarde en aucun cas.

- T'as un accent british, tu viens de la Grande Bretagne ?

- …

- On se reverra la british, tu ne passe pas inaperçue ici.

Non, elle n'avait AB-SO-LU-MENT pas remarqué qu'elle était le seule blonde dans ce fichu lycée ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être bizarre d'ailleurs… Il lui lâcha le bras, et elle se dirigea définitivement dans les vestiaires.

Elle se changea rapidement, vivement que cette journée se termine et qu'elle rentre chez June. Non, que ce cauchemar se termine et qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Tandis que la pause du déjeuner se passait, London partie vers la bibliothèque, qu'elle trouvait affreusement petite et vide. Elle avait une bibliothèque au moins cinq fois plus grande rien que dans sa maison. Elle sortit son Lewis Carroll qu'elle lut jusqu'au début des cours de l'après midi. La SVT… Malheureusement, elle devait encore suivre cette inutile matière. Du moins, inutile pour elle. Elle était en classe de première littéraire, seulement l'année prochaine elle pourrait arrêter les matières scientifique, qui ne faisait que lui plomber sa moyenne.

Elle entra dans le labo, et sans jeter un regard autour d'elle, elle s'installa comme à son habitude au fond, près de la fenêtre. Rien que l'odeur des labos lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- On doit se mettre en binôme pour le cour de biologie, mieux vaut pas que tu reste toute seule, la british !

London se retourna brusquement, reconnaissant non seulement la voix, mais aussi ce fameux surnom.

- Je savais qu'on allait se revoir, mais pas aussitôt, t'es une littéraire on dirait ?

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas une scientifique ?

- Vu la tête que tu tires, ça m'étonnerais, et j'ai vu tes livres quand je t'ai bousculé.

- Ah oui, et ça ne te viens toujours pas à l'esprit, de t'excuser ?

- Huumm… Non, héhé ! Je m'excuserait quand tu m'auras donné ton nom.

- Ça s'appelle du chantage ça, tu sais ?

- À plus, la british !

London observa de plus près le jeune homme, tandis qu'il retournait à sa place. Il avait de magnifiques yeux en amande, couleur noisette, toujours rieurs. Il avait toujours un charmant sourire en coin et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui manquait de respect quand il rigolait, car elle ne décelait rien de méchant dans ses blagues. C'était seulement son type d'humour. Sa peau était mate et ses cheveux noirs en désordre lui donnait pas mal de charme. Elle pouvait tout de suite deviner qu'il était populaire, vu le nombre de personne qui l'entourait.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de se concentrer sur le début du cours alors que son professeur rentrait.


	3. Chapter 3

Remerciements aux revieweurs, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir que certains ne se conentent pas d'être des lecteurs fantômes...

Remerciements aussi à Stephenie Meyer, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu ...

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée passa sans appel de sa mère, de même que le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au vendredi. Ce matin là, London était d'humeur maussade, et le ciel l'accompagnait. Il pleuvait à verse, et seule l'idée du cours de littérature qui l'attendait en première heure l'empēchait de hurler de frustration. June était mal-à-l'aise au possible, et le bruissement de la pluie sur la carosserie n'était pas pour la calmer, loin de là. Au moment de sotir, June retint London par le bras.

- Euh, London ? Sa voix était mal assurée. Il faudra que je te parle ce soir... Ça n'a rien à voir avec la meute ! Rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- Si tu veux ... London s'était exprimée d'une voix morne, sans expression.

Et elle partit en direction de son cours de littérature.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette classe d'idiots est capable de me citer un poème de Paul Eluard ? Non, en tant que pauves incultes que vous êtes, je m'en doutais ! Alors vous devrez me copier deux paragraphes sur sa biographie ...

- Moi je peux. London se redressa. Elle commençait déjà à ne plus supporter ce professeur, qui massacrait un cours sacré pour elle.

- Nous nous ferons un plaisir de l'entendre dans la langue de Molière, jeune fille. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, votre classe aura le droit, pour votre effronterie à trois pages de plus en devoirs. Persifla-t-il.

Seth, assis à côté de la jeune fille, souffla :

- T'as pas intérêt à te louper, la british !

- Monsieur, je vous propose " Première du monde", du recueil Capitale de la douleur.

- Je vous écoute.

- Captive de la plaine, agonisante folle,

La lumière sur toi se cache, vois le ciel :

Il a fermé les yeux pour s'en prendre à ton rêve,

Il a fermé ta robe pour briser tes chaînes.

Devant les roues toutes nouées

Un éventail rit aux éclats.

Dans les traîtres filets de l'herbes

Les routes perdent leur reflet.

Ne peux-tu prendre les vagues

Dont les barques sont les amandes

Dans ta paume chaude et câline

Ou dans les boucles de ta tête ?

Ne peux-tu prendre les étoiles ?

Écartelée, tu leur ressembles,

Dans leur nid de feu tu demeures

Et ton éclat s'en mutiplie.

Puis elle traduisit en américain conventionnel, exposa sa thèse sur ce poème, et finalement, dit au professeur :

- Est-ce tout ou vous désirez que je vous cite d'autres poèmes ?

Le prof, comme la classe, scotché, ne put qu'émettre un baraguouinement inintelligible, et un peu ridicule. La sonnerie retentit alors. London fut à la porte avant tout le monde, les laissant sur le cul, dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle était rentrée à pied du lycée, sous la pluie battante, et fila comme une furie dans sa chambre. Elle donna de grands coups de pied rageurs dans ses malles qui traînaient au milieu de la minuscule chambre sous les combles de la petite maison beige. June n'était pas encore rentrée, et le coup de fil qu'elle avait passé à sa mère en milieu de journée l'avait rendue d'humeur massacrante.

Sa mère avait décroché et répondu de manière glaciale. Elle ne la connaissait plus, n'était plus sa mère. Elle en était débarrassée, et cela lui allait très bien. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait toujours été une mère présente, mais c'était son dernier lien avec l'Irlande, et la subite rupture de celui-ci lui avait fait mal. Mais elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, d'oublier ce qu'était le chagrin, alors elle ne pleurait pas. Non, elle était simplement furieuse.

Alors qu'elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans une foule de sentiments contradictoires, un poison violent et doux-amer à la fois, un rêve éveillé psychédélique, un souvenir lui faisait relever la tête. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres. Celle qui avait remplacé une mère, un père, une famille, des amis. Celle qui l'avait bercée à la place de sa mère froide et distante, qui avait consolé ses chagrins et ses colères intérieures, son amie silencieuse qui hurlait à la mort quand sa peine était trop forte.

Elle brancha l'ampli, et caressa doucement sa guitare électrique. Celle-ci semblait un peu étrange, et ses cordes noires et acier détonnaient sur les peintures colorées de la caisse pleine et la couleur or blanc du manche. Les chevilles se révélaient être des morceaux d'argenterie tordus et polis, puis fondus pour représenter des pièces d'échec. Le chevalet semblait être un curieux assemblage de cuivre et de bronze. Cétait à la base une vieille Squier Bullet Strat d'entraînement usée, trouée par endroits, et aux cordes sur le point de leur rupture, qu'elle avait rachetée une misère avec son ampli spécifique à un professeur de musique incompétent et obèse. Mais ces heures qu'elle avait passées cloîtrée dans l'atelier à la retaper, les journées perdues à rechercher telle ou telle pièce manquante, son acharnement à faire de la musique un petit monde à elle seule, le petit salon qu'elle avait insonorisé avec de vieux rideaux et une agrafeuse, le sang qui avait coulé de ses doigts alors encore fragiles, et dont il restait une petite tache, juste à l'angle du manche et de la caisse, tout ça en faisait sa guitare à elle, et une guitare absolument unique.

London commença par s'échauffer les poignets, puis les doigts, et fit résonner une petite mélodie mélancolique pour se rappeler la sensation des cordes dures sous ses doigts. Puis se posa le problème du choix. Qu'interpréter ? Smell Like Teen Spirits de Nirvana ? Trop basique. Never Too Late de Three Days Grace ? Avec une classique ou une folk, pas de problème, mais avec une guitare électrique ... Dilemme cornélien que de choisir entre Black Veil Brides, Adema et Skillet. Finalement, un air plus inspiré, et torturé, lui revint en tête. Parfaitement adapté à ses pensées asphyxiantes. The Poison, de Bullet For My Valentine.

Les premiers accords filèrent sans qu'elle ne les contrôle. Sans qu'elle ne cherche à les contrôler. Ses doigts semblaient caresser les cordes, rapides, volant d'une frette à une autre, sans jamais se poser réellement, toujours en mouvement. Un véritable ballet ensorcelant. Une symphonie de partage de la grâce entre ses doigts dansants et le chant de l'instrument. Une porte claqua, elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle était partie loin, dans sa bulle, qui les isolait, sa musique et elle. Sa musique à elle. Un vrai sourire pur éclairait son visage, creusait des fossettes au creux de ses joues. Moment du solo. Ses paupières déjà closes se resserrèrent encore plus, ses sourcils se froncèrent de concentration. Elle ne touchait plus terre. Les mouvements de ses doigts devinrent presque invisibles, puis tout se tut brusquement, après un dernier accord grave, et éthéré.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. June et Seth se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte ouverte, interloqués. Elle leur semblait si humaine à cet instant, de la couleur sur ses joues pâles, ses yeux vert pâle vifs et non mornes, et cette carapace de silence qu'elle avait ôté un court instant semblait alors ne jamais avoir existé.

Mais un instant, c'est bref, et elle grogna :

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là tous les deux ?

June hésita devant l'attitude si brusquement agressive de sa nièce.

- Eh bien, j'étais censée te ramener en voiture, et Seth t'a vue partir à pied, alors on voulait vérifier que tu étais bien rentrée ...

D'une certaine manière, c'était un peu amusant de voir June Avery, grande indienne à la peau mate et à la forte carrure, hésiter devant une adolescent maigrichonne et pâlotte. Le regard de London s'était un peu adouci. Sa mère n'avait jamais prêté attention à elle, ne s'était jamais inquiétée pour elle, et ça lui faisait chaud au coeur. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Seth était là aussi. June entendit presque un petit "tilt" quand London ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Toi aussi tu fais partir de ce grand clan de malades !

C'était une affirmation, et Seth ne chercha pas à la détromper.

- Simplement, il y a des ... créatures qui n'apprécient pas spécialement ce "clan de malades" comme tu dis. Et comme tu es censée en faire partie d'ici peu, on avait peur qu'elles se soient attaquées a toi.

- June, je comprend, je suis sa nièce, et elle est chez elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Seth parut gêné.

- Ça a à voir avec ce que tu va devenir d'ici peu. On te l'expliquera plus tard !

Et il prit la poudre d'escampette, laissant derrière lui une London paumée et une June pire qu'exaspérée.

Autour d'un plat de lasagnes, il sembla plus facile à London de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

- June ... j'ai conscience du fait que je me suis comportée comme la pire des pestes avec toi depuis que je suis arrivée. J'ai du apprendre à faire comme ma mère, tu sais. Ou elle m'humiliait. Je parais froide, antipathique, et hautaine. Je ne peut pas m'excuser, June, ça ne changera rien au passé. En revanche, je peux te proposer une nouvelle London. Celle qui aime jurer quand ça ne va pas. Celle qui est maladroite avec un fer à lisser, et qui déteste le rose. Celle qui adore faire des cookies parce que c'est la seule chose qu'elle sait faire avec les pâtes. Celle qui réussit à réparer une moto, mais pas un mixer.

- J'adorerais apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme. Dit June d'une voix sereine. Je me pose juste deux questions : Pourquoi cette London apparaît maintenant, et pourquoi ce masque ?

- Ma mère m'a appelée. Elle m'envoie les affaires restantes de mon père, et ...

Sa voix se brisa pour ne laisser passer qu'un murmure.

- Elle va se remarier. Je ne suis pas invitée au mariage.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence.

Au milieu de la nuit, June se rendit compte que sa deuxième question n'avait pas trouvé de réponse.


End file.
